While this invention is particularly suitable for modular tibial prosthesis components having modular augment members, the features of this invention could be adapted, as appropriate, to other prosthetic components which utilize modular augment members.
It is well known in the art to utilize modular augment members to provide an additional thickness of material onto the base implant. The following patents disclose the use of various modular augment type members which are attached in various ways to a base implant component: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,797; 5,047,058; 5,019,103; 4,995,883; 4,950,298; 4,944,757; 4,936,847; 4,911,721; 4,842,606; 4,769,039; 4,731,086; and U.K. Patent Application GB 2 259 253A.
Numerous prosthetic implant systems are available commercially which include augment members including the following: The GSB Knee System sold by Allo Pro Corporation; The PFC Modular Total Knee System sold by Johnson & Johnson Orthopaedics; The Series 7000 Total Knee System sold by Osteonics; and the Insall/Burstein II Modular Knee System sold by Zimmer.
For those systems in which the base member includes a raised peripheral edge to engage a corresponding augment, the augment typically has a raised peripheral edge or raised platform which fully or substantially fully extends about the periphery of the augment.
In addition, the following three patents disclose representative examples of acrylic precoating of prosthetic implants which will be referred to later in the specification: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,987; 4,336,618, and 4,281,420.